Degrassi with twins
by eclaregurl
Summary: Twins Emilie Em , and Clare love going to degrassi. But they are different. Will the new boys change there lives forever, or will they end up with the girls' best friends Ali and Ami? please review. i need to know if i should post more!
1. The Squirrel

**A/N: This story started all because of a squirrel. Hope you like it! Please review! I do not own degrassi! the Emilie in this story has nothing to do with the Emilie from my other story i just like the name. sorry if it is really short i just need it to build up. thanks.**

**Emilie's POV:**

"Why does she hate me?" I could hear him say.

"She doesn't hate you she just needs some space," I replied.

"Then why haven't I heard from her in days?" he asked.

"Just give it time," I said.

"EM!" someone shouted jerking me back to what was going on.

"Are you ok? You kinda spaced," my twin sister, Clare inquired.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? I was just thinking."

"Ok, well let's get to Degrassi so we aren't late, again."

"Alright."

"Wow, I wonder what's got that squirrel all riled up." Clare said aloud.

I responded with a smirk, "Maybe, he is having relationship problems." When she saw my smirk she knew exactly what happened, we looked at each other and burst out laughing!

Ok, so maybe I need to back up a little. Clare and I aren't regular teenagers. I mean we never were regular kids either. No, we aren't vampires or superheroes, we were normal once. We weren't even out of diapers when it happened. You see our dad was a scientist; he worked with an old family friend. They were working on a new medicine that could help with any problem imaginable, but something went wrong, while trying to zap the meds there were 4 babies on the table, too! I know you're like "4? I thought u were only a twin!" Well, yes but apparently the family friend had twins, too. I don't really remember this. We haven't seen them since, because our dads decided it would be better if it never happened. When we got zapped, the meds disappeared, we think into us. Now if someone (human or animal) has a problem and they are thinking it, and I am close, I hear it and sometimes help them. If it's a person they assume I'm like their conscious or something, it's really kinda funny!

So when I said that she knew I talked to it.

**Clare's POV:**

When Em said the squirrel was having relationship problems we both cracked up! We aren't normal something happened to us when we were little, our parents saw it happen but they don't know Em can help people mentally or what I can do. What can I do? Well, not many people remember when they were babies, I know Em cant. I can't really either, but I know what happened because I see pictures (no sound) of memories people have or that I have. My 'ability' tells me that on that day there were 4 of us babies, 2 sets of twins and our dad got me and Em and the other dad grabbed the other 2. We never saw the other twins again.


	2. More? and Partners

**A/N: i know its short but trust me its building up to something you may never suspect!**

**More? And Partners**

**Still Clare's POV:**

I look at my watch, "o my gosh, Em, we have to run school will start soon!"

When we arrived, the halls were buzzing, we made it with 5 min to spare. Everyone was talking about some new students that were here and talking to Principle Simpson. We found Ali and Ami, our best friends. They are twins, too. They are so stylish! (They are the only ones that know of our um… abilities, not even our parents know. They might hook us up and do test on us, remember our dad- scientist.) They have an older brother Sav. I used to have such a crush on him!

"Clare! Em!" Ami and Ali squealed.

"Ali! Ami!" we squealed back.

"Did you hear?" Ami asked, seeming exited.

"About what?" Em and I asked.

"The new boys!" Ali squealed, as if we should know.

"What about them?" Em asked.

"Twins!" Ali yelled.

"No way!" I said, as I thought "3 sets of twins at one high school? Is that normal?"

"I bet there cute!" Ami and Ali said, right before they jinxed each other.

"Oh, no" Em and I said to each other rolling our eyes, they were obsessed with boys.

The bell rang.

As per usual, we all linked arms and walked to homeroom.

**Em's POV:**

Yes! 7th period, Clare's and my favorite class, we love English. We are in the 11th grade class even though we are sophomores.

We took our seats. When the bell rang, Ms. Dawes called the class to attention

"Class, these are our new students, Elijah and Calvert."

The class giggled.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but we never use our full names," One of the boys said.

Clare and I glanced at each other, Ami and Ali guessed right they were cute. They both wore all black.

"Oh," said Ms. Dawes, "please tell us what to call you."

"I go by Eli," said the boy that spoke first.

"Call me Cal," said the other boy, flashing me a mischievous smile.

Clare turned to me and gave me a "go for it!" look.

"Oh no," I whispered to her, "I told you before, I would never date or even like a 'bad-boy/mysterious' guy, no way!"

"Clare, Emilie," I winced when Ms. Dawes used my full name, Em is soo much cooler.

"Do you have something you wish to share with the class?"

"Um… no," I gulped, as Clare shook her head.

"Good, then I want you to be Eli and Cal's partners, Clare help Eli, Em help Cal. Catch them up, edit each other's papers, you girls need to improve on your writing as well, and I want a 2 page essay on what you learned about the other. Everyone else find someone in the class you don't know and do the same. Due tomorrow. Go!" she laughed at herself thinking she was funny.

As the boys came close and sat in front of us, I saw Clare space, and for a spit second she had a look of fear on her face. Only I saw it, no one else. I will have to ask her later what she saw. Probably these boys were in a gang or something.

She then greeted the boys with a bright smile, "hi, I'm Clare."

The boy in front of her smirked and said, "I'm Eli, but you already knew that."

I knew Cal was in front of me wearing a devious smile, "so, you must be Emilie."

He said that on purpose! "It's Em!" I snapped at him, "and don't you forget it!" we just met and he was already getting under my skin and he knew it. He smirked at me.

A/N: so did you like it? please review and tell me if i dont get many reviews i may not post the rest of the chapters i have written. so please review! thanks!


	3. Cal and Eli

**A/N: hey thanks for all the alerts and the review from fanofzeldaseclares (i hope i put it right)! hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Cal's POV:**

She is so cute. I know I was cruel, but it was fun! This is going to be a fun partnership. I decided to turn on the charm.

"You have pretty curls," I said.

I saw her blush for half a second. Then she said, "don't you dare, because it won't work!"

This is going to be so much fun!

Eli is chatting it up with Clare. "You have pretty eyes," he said. She smiled, bushed, looked down and mumbled 'thank you.' He already knew so much about her, but I didn't have to worry I know things Curls, over here, hates, but I said, "Let's get started," anyway because I wanted to know more about her not just for my paper.

**Eli's POV:**

She is so pretty. I know she looks like Em, but the beauty of her personality shines though. I could see all of it, her personality. I want to know more so I ask some questions like: 'how old are you?', 'what is your favorite color?', 'favorite time of year', 'how long have you lived here?' you know basic stuff. I glance at Cal he doesn't need to ask what she doesn't like, somehow he knows.

I turn back to Clare, "you have pretty eyes," I tell her.

She blushes and looks down.

This is going to be fun, especially with Blue Eyes over here.

**Clare's POV:**

(Backing up to the boys coming to sit down)

I see flashes, pictures flying by, I could see their past. Wait! I've seen this before! No! It can't be! I know Em saw, I must've had a fearful look, because she looked worried but only for a second.

I just put on a 'perky' face, and it stuck for the rest of the period. Eli asked me many questions, I answered, "16, orange, spring when all the baby animals are born, and 12 years." You know basic stuff. I look at Em. She won't admit it, but I can tell she likes him. He told her she had 'pretty curls!' I was so excited for her! When I turned back Eli looked my right in the eye and said, "You have pretty eyes."

The bell rings and we are dismissed. I know Em doesn't want to leave Cal, and I don't want to leave Eli, so I said, "Let's go to the Dot so we can finish our 'study' of each other."

I had forgotten about their past, for now.

Eli said, "Ok, but I drive."

"Hey, no fair it's my car, too!" protested Cal.

Em settled it, "Eli drive us there, Cal drive us home, ok?"

I tell her all the time she should take up acting, because right now she was acting like she didn't want to do this anymore, like she was totally and completely bored. I smiled, I knew better. She was loving this!

**A/N: well what did you think? what did clare see that freaked her out? wait and see!**


	4. The Car, Past, Abilities and Nicknames

**A/N: hey thanks everyone that added this story to their favorites and things and thanks for the review. o and that build up to something big, something big is in this chapter, you cant miss it!**

**Em's POV:**

We went out to the parking lot, and Clare and I started to guess which one was theirs. We never would have guessed it! They drove a HEARSE! You know what um… lifeless… people are driven around in! A HEARSE! Really? Eli and Clare got in front, luckily there was a second seat, me and Cal sat back there.

As the boys came and opened our doors for us, I remembered Clare's fearful look.

I pulled her aside begging her to tell me what she saw.

"This wasn't a new past, I have seen it before."

"I knew it; we're hanging out with hardened criminals!" I whisper/yelled. Now do you understand why I don't date/like bad-boy/mysterious types, we've been through it before.

"No." she said, the worried look had returned.

"Then what?" I pleaded.

"It was almost the same as … mine," she said

"You mean…" my voice trailed off. She nodded. They were the other set of twins.

As we walked in she asked, "what do you think their 'abilities' are?"

"I bet Cal's is being a major irritator!" I told her with a mad look on my face.

She giggled.

"What about me being a major irritator?" Cal asked.

"Well you are!" I said defensively.

"I think we should sit at a back booth, we need to have a long conversation," Clare said.

"Anything for you, Blue Eyes." She blushed at her new nickname.

"We aren't in trouble, are we?" Cal asked.

"Well, you might be soon enough!" I shot back.

"Ouch!" Cal said clutching his heart as if I just stabbed it. I laughed. Dang it! I wasn't going to fall for it. Oh well, cats out of the bag!

As we sat down, Clare took charge. "Ok, so we think we know who you are."

"Well, yeah, we just talked for a whole hour!" Eli smirked.

"No, I mean something happened to you as a baby, and you've never been the same," Clare said.

"Ok, so maybe something did but before we tell you, you have to tell us what you know and how."

I proceeded to tell them what we knew, 4 babies, new abilities, friends that never saw each other again. I left out mine and Clare's abilities.

**A/N: did you catch it? i hope so, but you probably expected that at least a little :) but please review!**


	5. Other Twins and Boys Ablities

**A/N: heres chapter 5 hope you enjoy it! **

**Cal's POV:**

How did she know all this? I had to know!

"You never said how you know this, Curls," she gave me a small smile at her new nickname.

"I saw it," Clare said.

"How?" Eli inquired.

"Well, we know you are one set of twins in the memories… and we know who the others are…" Clare's voice trailed off.

"Who? Who? Who?" Eli asked enthusiastically.

"Oh, I know! It's those HOT Bhandari twins. Right? I know I'm right!" I smirked at Em; I knew it wasn't them I just wanted to hear it from Curls.

"No, it's us!" she whispered/yelled. Yes! It worked. I gave her an 'I knew that I just wanted to hear you say it' look.

"So, what are your powers?" Eli asked them.

"We call them 'abilities'," my Curls stated.

"Sorry," Eli mouthed.

"I can see my own and other people's memories. But there are no sounds with them. Like just pictures sorta." Clare said.

"I can help people with their problems…" Em said.

"Everyone can do that a little right?" I asked.

She shot me a look, "mentally?"

Eli and I ohhed and ahhed at her.

**Eli's POV:**

They had figured us out. _Cool,_ I thought.

"Your turn." Clare said looking me in the eye.

"Ok, ok I can see people's real personality, like Em, you want people to think you have a personality that says you aren't attracted to people like me and Cal, but I see that is far from the truth." I smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes.

"I know what people hate, but I have to learn what they like. Em you hate your full name Emilie, but I called you it anyway." He smirked at her as well.

"What about me?" Clare asked with a fake pouty face.

"O you, Blue Eyes? Your beautiful personality it what makes you stand out from your identical twin here." She leaned over and kissed my cheek. I blushed.

"You hate…" Cal started. "Well, I'm not sure, wait, wait I know, you hate rap. Is that all?"

"Wow," Clare said, "your right that is pretty much it."

**A/N: did you like it? please reveiw! i know it doesnt seem like much for clare but i wasnt sure what she should hate so yea. i didn't mention it before but yay to cfaitht for getting it right! **


	6. Old Friends

**A/N: so this is a chapter i wanted to add but im not sure if it should stay as a chapter cause i kinda went away from the original story line**

**Still Eli's POV:**

It surprised me no one came and asked us what we wanted. I looked around, o that's why. We were so engrossed in our conversation no one realized the place was packed; it had filled fast after we got here.

"Why is this place so full?" I asked.

"O this is just where everyone comes after school, it normally takes them a while to get around to everybody," Em answered.

Suddenly a voice out of nowhere exclaimed, "No way, the Edwards twins! We haven't seen you guys in ages! And with boys! Ok, dish." The girl was now sitting between the girls, and a boy was waiting patiently while the girl got situated. He had a big smile on his face.

"Ok, don't tell me," I started looking at the boy, "you are Clare and Em's brother and she is your girlfriend and she is really close to them, right?"

"Well," he started.

"No," the girls said.

"This is Darcy, she is practically our sister," Clare started.

"She babysat us when we were little," Em continued, "and this is Peter,"

"He has always been like a brother to us, you know protective and things," Clare added.

"Darcy's boyfriend," said Em.

"Nope, not anymore," Darcy and Peter said together.

**Em's POV:**

No way, they broke up! How can this be? They are perfect for each other!

"You broke up?" both Clare and I said together.

"Well," Peter started.

"We aren't dating anymore," Darcy continued for him with a sly look on her face, "because…" she lifted her hand.

"You're engaged!" Clare and I shouted hugging her.

As we were hugging her, I looked a Clare and mouthed, "How did you not know that?" "Later." She mouthed back.

Suddenly the door, dinged. The three of us ran to Ali and Ami. The five of us were squealing, they must have seen the ring through the window.

When Darcy calmed us down a little, she looked at us with a serious look, and then she beamed, "I want you four to be my bridesmaids!" We all squealed again, obviously telling her 'yes, duh!'

**A/N: so yea like i said im not sure how great this chapter is. so i need to know should i have the wedding in a chapter or just their thoughts afterwards let me know!**


	7. Eli, Peter, and Cal

**A/N: what was going on with the guys while the girls squealed at each other? I'll tell you! sorry if cal's pov seems girly but i tried. hope you like it!**

**Eli, Peter, and Cal**

**Cal's POV:**

Ow, my ears hurt. I looked at Peter and Eli. They were turning their fingers in their ears, too.

Peter looked at me and Eli and said, "you too, huh?"

"Why do girls have to be so loud? If girls had a flaw, it would be how loud they are when they are with other girls," Eli said.

Peter and I both laughed and nodded.

"So you know my name, but I don't know you," Peter said in more as a question than a statement.

Eli decided to field that one, "I'm Eli and this is my twin brother, Cal."

"How do you know Em and Clare? And I hope you aren't nor will you ever do anything to hurt the Edwards twins." Peter said, continuing his interrogation of us.

My turn, "we transferred into their English class and Ms. Dawes made us partners. And I would never do anything to hurt Curls over there." I pointed to Em, who was the closest to us in their hug.

"And I would leave if my being here was hurting Blue Eyes," Eli commented, pointing to Clare. Man he comes up with the best material!

"Oh, do they know they have nicknames?" Peter asked.

"Well, they blushed at them," Eli started.

"If that says anything," I finished for him.

"Sweet!" Peter said, fist bumping us.

"Hey, do you know Sav, Ali and Ami's brother?" Peter asked us.

"Yea he gave us a tour of the school. He's the student body president, right?" Eli said.

"Yep."

"He seems like a cool guy." I said.

"well, Sav and I are supposed to have a jam session later, because I was supposed to hang with my fiancé now that my shift is over, but I will see if he wants to have the jam session, like, now, since our girls have left us to take care of wedding plans, I assume, want to jam with us?"

"Sure, I don't play any instruments, but I sing, will that cause problems?" I replied.

"Nope, in fact we are in need of a lead singer since I play bass and Sav plays electric guitar."

"Cool, sounds like you need some drums. Well, you're in luck; I am a master on drums!" Eli plays a perfect beat on the table with drumsticks he keeps with him. I don't understand it.

**(A/N: Sorry if I am wrong, I don't know much about kinds of guitars or if there is a bad combination or whatever, all I know is guitars make music and are cool. And somehow I can see Eli playing drums, what do you think?)**

"Great!" Peter said as he punched numbers in his phone.

We were standing at the counter, waiting for peter to clock out, when we heard, "Dude! We got a band! ... Yea, the twins that you gave a tour of the school today. … Did you know Eli plays the drums and Cal sings! … Yea, dude! … We finally have a full band since Spin, and Danny left! … Yea, well be at your house in 10 minutes tops! … Later."

We got to Sav's house. Exchanged pleasantries with his parents, who were going out. Took our jackets off, my jacket is black denim, Eli's is leather. As we took them off we noticed something in our pockets … Clare and Em's numbers! We txt them saying we are at Sav, Ali, and Ami's house and to give them our numbers. We jammed for the next 5 hours.

**A/N: the boys needed something to do while the girls were working on the wedding, right? dont worry there will be more eclare, and Cal/Emilie in later chapters! review please!**


	8. 5 girls and a whole lot of girl talk

**A/N: sorry this is a rather long chapter, it took 5 pages on a word document. thanks to LovinMunro95 for the idea i put a small twist on it though :). hope you like it!**

**Clare's POV:**

Em, Ali, Darcy, Ami, and I left, linking arms in that order, forgetting the boys. We walked to Em and my old tree house, when the four of us were little we introduced Darcy to the club, and we decided to go there for old times' sake. Darcy was telling us all she had planned for the wedding so far.

"So, the color plan will be cerulean blue and magenta pink, and my dress is amazing. I have books full of dress ideas, so we can figure out what your dresses will look like. I can't wait, till we decide! I-"

She was cut off by the song "Firework" by Katy Perry, my ring tone, and "Love Story" by Taylor Swift, Em's ring tone. We took out our phones.

"Sorry, one sec," Em said.

"Hey, I got a text from a number I don't think I know," I said.

"Me, too. Let me see yours, nope it doesn't match mine."

We both started to read our texts at the same time, "Hey, we are at Sav, Ali, and Ami's house, we are jamming with Sav and Peter. Who knew that by you leaving and forgetting about us we would make new friends and even be in a band? JK!" we stopped reading for a second, it was the same text so far.

We looked up from our phones and saw all eyes on us, all of them were saying, "Who are they from?" we looked at each other, "no way!" the girls grabbed our phones, "I will dedicate a song to you, Blue Eyes," Ali read aloud while Ami read, "call me tomorrow, Curls." We all squealed at the messages. When we stopped Darcy asked, "So, girls now tell us who are Blue Eyes and Curls? Are they the cute twins you were sitting with?"

"Nope! I'm Curls."

"And I'm Blue Eyes. The boy with the most captivating green eyes gave me this nickname."

"And the boy that looks so amazing in a black denim jacket gave me mine."

"Uhhh, you girls are so vague!" Ami complained.

"Wait, green eyes… black denim jacket… Cal and Eli! We met them today in the hall. They got lost looking for Mrs. Dawes English class," said Ali.

"No way, are they the boys from the table?" Darcy asked us.

We nodded with big grins on our faces. "Dish!" the three of them said when we got into the tree house that we amazingly still fit comfortably in.

"Well, there's not a whole lot to tell except Mrs. Dawes made us English partners and gave us an assignment to write a 2 page essay over them for tomorrow so we got to know each other at the Dot," I said.

"There is more…" Em started.

"No, there is nothing more." I said giving her a "Darcy doesn't know about that" look.

"Clare, she is having us be brides maids, and Ali and Ami know. I trust her, because she would never do anything to hurt us. Ok?" Em said, trying to reason with me.

"You're right we should tell her." I said, full of confidence.

"Tell me, what?" Darcy asked. She looked unsure if she really wanted to know.

"Can Ami and I tell her, please?" They were overly enthusiastic at times, but we nodded.

"Until today, you have never known just how cool Em and Clare are," Ami started.

"Ok," said Darcy.

"They have powers, sorry abilities, like no one else, except maybe these twins that were there when it happened. Clare can see peoples past but only by pictures and no sound," Ali said.

"And Em can help people mentally!" Ami butted in.

"Cool, but how?" Darcy asked obviously intrigued.

"Before anyone continues this story, I'm sure I don't have to tell you, but you can't tell anyone, this is a super club secret, not even our parents know, and they can't know, at least not for a long time," I told her; reminding her we are still a club.

"Of course, of course," Darcy reassured us.

"You know how their dad is a scientist? Well, once an experiment went totally wrong. When he and his partner were zapping the meds, they were working on; there were 4 babies on the table, too. Two sets of twins. Em and Clare were one set, obviously," explained Ami, "We have yet to find out who the other babies were, because their dads decided it didn't happen." Em and I shared a look.

"No, you can't tell Peter," Em suddenly said.

"Em what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Wow, you really can read minds!" Darcy exclaimed. O, now I get it.

"Not read minds, you were debating whether you would tell Peter our secret, and that was your problem, and that's all I can 'read,' and if I wanted to I could have thought that, but I wanted them to know it," Em explained.

"Ok, so how about you, Clare? What do you see in my past?" asked Darcy with a small smile at her choice of words.

"Yea, what happened?" Em asked.

"Well, that's just it, I don't know. I don't know what happened. I didn't 'see' you get engaged. All I saw was your face down like you were about to cry, then Peter raised your chin and said something, and that's all I saw." I told them.

I saw a smile spread across Darcy's face.

"Now, I will tell you how he proposed to me." She said with a smile that showed she knew something we didn't. "First, he told me that he didn't want to be my boyfriend anymore. That's my crying you saw. Then, when he raised my chin, he said he was not breaking up with me. So I told him I don't get it. Then, wait, I need some water." Darcy stopped.

"Please don't stop!" we begged.

"I'm just kidding. So then he got down on one knee and proposed to me." Darcy finished with a grand smile. We all laughed and admired the ring again.

"Hey, what happened? You were telling us about Cal and Eli. Why did we have to tell Darcy the "Abilities" story? I mean I'm glad she knows but, I don't get it." Ami pointed out.

"Oh," Em and I said with smiles on our faces.

"You know how you said, 'we have yet to find the other two babies were'?" Em asked

They nodded.

"Well, we know." I said.

"Wait, you mean…" Darcy started.

"Cal and Eli…" Ami continued.

"Are the other twins?" Ali finished.

"Yep," we both said.

"Awww…" Darcy said.

"Match made in diapers!" Ali squealed.

"So, what are their abilities?" Ami ventured to ask.

"Eli can see a person's true personality," I told her.

"And Cal knows what people hate," Em said, blushing, she must have been remembering him calling her Emilie for the fun of it.

"I've got a great idea! If Peter likes it." Darcy said.

"What is it?" we inquired.

"Hold on," she said as she got out her phone. "Peter… good you guys are on a break… step away from the guys… please… thanks ok so I have an idea… what do you think of Eli and Cal?... really you think their awesome? That's great so you plan on having Sav and Spinner as two of your groomsmen right?... great well I know who your other two groomsmen should be… yea! But don't tell them ok? I want Clare and Em to talk to them first… ok hold on don't hang up, ok? Clare, Em you should invite Cal and Eli to be your dates to my wedding, ok?"

"Ok well call them," I tell her.

I get out my phone and call them, I put them on speaker phone so we can all talk "hey," we say.

"Hey, what's up?" they ask.

"We want you guys to be our dates to the wedding," Em says.

"Sweet!" Eli says. "Of course we will be your dates," Cal says.

"Peter?... you can tell them now," Darcy tells him.

We hear over my phone Peter talking, "hey, Cal, Eli, will you guys be my other groomsmen? You get to walk with the girls." He added as if it would seal the deal.

"Yea, well we can still be their dates, right?" Eli asked.

"Of course you would still be our dates, Mr. Green Eyes," I said.

"Mr. Green Eyes, huh? Is that my new nickname?" Eli asked.

"Maybe, haven't decided yet," I told him, with a small giggle.

"Hey, can I talk to my sisters?" we hear Sav's voice in the background.

"Hi, Sav!" Ali and Ami yelled into my phone.

"Remember mom and dad want you home by ten because it's a school night," said Sav.

"Alright Sav, we'll be there," Ami said in a disappointed voice.

"But, since they won't be home till midnight be sure to be back here by ten forty-five," Sav said.

"You're the best brother ever!" Ami and Ali shouted. All of us on both ends just laughed.

"Ok, guys we have to go we still have some things to take care of so we will talk you later," said Darcy.

"Bye," all the boys said.

"Bye," we all said back.

"What do we have left? We have talked about so much." Em asked.

"Well, Bridesmaids dresses, of course!" Darcy told us.

After a few hours of ohhh's and ahhh's, it was unanimous.

"I love the way it looks like the sleeves are straps, but are really gathered cloth, that sit well on the shoulders" Ali commented.

"I love the sash at the waist," Ami added.

"I love that is knee length, its perfect for it," I put in my two cents.

"I love that the skirt has an inch shorter top layer, and that it's still the same color and not some bizarre design," Em commented.

"I'm glad you all like it, it's funny because your favorite parts are all different, but cover every aspect of the dress. The only thing left is color; tell me what you think. You will walk in Ali, then Em, then Clare, and then Ami. But Ali and Clare will wear a cerulean blue version of the dress, and Em and Ami will wear a magenta pink version of the dress," Darcy suggested.

"I don't get it why wouldn't Ali and I match and Clare and Em match?" Ami inquired.

"Because the four of you match, but oppositely, I mean do you always want to exactly match your twin?" Darcy answered.

We shook our heads. "Well, this way you will still match, but in a more interesting way," Darcy explained.

"Let's do it!" we yelled.

After everyone went home, we got a text from the boys saying they would pick us up at 6:00 for school. We texted back, "can't wait!" and went to bed.

**A/N: well what did you think? please review! if you liked this one, check out my other story "the return," and review it please, im stuck on it. thanks!**


	9. New normal and New friends

**A/N: hey guys ready for chapter 9? well here it is!**

**Still Clare's POV:**

A new normal started for us. Eli and Cal would take turns driving, to school, to the Dot, then they would take us home. We would meet Ali and Ami at school, the boys would give us a kiss on the cheek, and us girls kept our old routine, link arms and walk to homeroom. Today felt different, but we weren't sure why till we got inside the school. Ali and Ami were waiting for us as usual, but not watching for us. Em, Cal, Eli, and I followed their gaze.

"Again?" Cal asked, referring to Ali and Ami.

"New boys in Simpson's office," Eli said.

"Awww, did you guys find new crushes?" Em asked.

"They aren't twins!" I said, I really was kinda shocked.

"No, but they look the same age as us," Ami observed.

"I like the one with the spiky hair, plaid like shirt and blue jeans," Ali stated.

"Good, because I like the one in baggy clothes and beanie," Ami commented.

"Come on, we will meet them later," Em said sounding impatient.

"See you in English, Blue Eyes!"

"Adios, Mr. Green Eyes!" I replied to Eli.

Cal's arm was still wrapped around Em. "Why don't I have a nickname?" he asked looking hurt.

"I haven't thought of the best one yet!" Em replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, bye Curls."

"See you in English, Cal," Em replied.

**Eli's POV:**

Cal's foot is bouncing. "Impatient much?" I ask him.

"Sorry, I love this class, because I get to spend time with my beautiful Curls!" Cal answered.

"And she may have a nickname for you?" I laughed.

"No," he said.

Suddenly, his face lit up, they were here.

When they got to their seats behind us, Ms. Dawes started class.

"I'm rather surprised that we have more new students within a few weeks, but this is Drew and Adam. Would you like to tell us a little about yourselves?"

"Yea, sure," said the spikey haired kid, "I'm Drew, and this is my step brother Adam, we are both sophomores."

**(A/N: Adam is not an FTM in this story! Sorry, Adam fans. If you want a story were Adam is an FTM, check out my other story, "The Return")**

"Hey," said they boy wearing the beanie, apparently this is Adam.

"Cal, Eli, will you help Adam and Drew for a little while?" Ms. Dawes asked. "Don't worry Clare and Em are still your partners," she added with a smile.

"Sure we can do that," Cal said.

"Now I want you all to work on this worksheet. You can work in groups or by yourself. If you work in a group, please write all of your names. Due at the end of the period," Ms. Dawes explained.

When they sat down, I noticed a look go between the girls. I knew they were thinking about how Ali and Ami liked Drew and Adam.

"Eli," Clare whispered passing me a note.

It said, _will you help us talk about Ali and Ami for Drew and Adam?_

I smirked and nodded at her while giving the note to Cal. He did the same.

"Hey," Adam and Drew said, as they sat down. They had brought the worksheet, too.

"Hey, I'm Eli, my twin brother Cal," I said pausing so Cal could say, "Hey!"

"And these beautiful girls behind us are my beautiful Clare and he twin sister Em, our girlfriends." I added with a smirk, because we had talked about it but we're not exactly official yet.

"G-g-girlfriends?" the girls asked us.

"You don't want to be our girlfriends?" Cal asked intentionally looking hurt.

"Of course, I want to be your girlfriend!" Em said leaning in to kiss Cal who closed the distance.

"Em, Cal, would you like us to give you some privacy? Please get to work." Ms. Dawes interrupted them.

"Sorry," they said gazing intently into each other's eyes.

I cleared my throat, "and you Blue Eyes?"

"Of course," she said kissing me on the cheek.

"Excuse me," Adam said.

"Oh, sorry man. We forgot." Cal said.

"That's ok, I understand," Drew said.

"Oh, do you have a girlfriend?" Clare inquired.

"Ex-girlfriend, he doesn't talk about her much." Adam answered.

"Oh, well let's finish this worksheet, so we can talk more." Em said.

We all agreed.

"Wow that was fast," Drew said 5 minutes later.

"Yea, I guess 6 people working on a worksheet, makes it go really fast," Clare added.

"Ok, so what would you like to know about Degrassi?" Em asked Drew and Adam.

"Well, is Ms. Dawes always like that?" Adam asked.

"Do you mean: thinks she's so funny it's hilarious? Yes. Strictly no PDA? No, which is weird. But is that what you mean?" I asked him.

"No, I mean, partners. Does she like partners or something?" Adam asked.

"As a matter of fact I do, I think bouncing ideas of each other helps you, did you finish your worksheet already?" Ms. Dawes answered.

"Cool, yea we did, with 6 people we got it done quickly" Adam said.

"Good," Ms. Dawes said as she walked away.

"I have a question, are you guys just a group of 4 or what? Because you guys are the first people that seem to want to be our friends." Drew asked.

"Well, we have room for 2 more in our group of six I think," Clare said smirking; I think I'm rubbing off on her a little bit.

"Six?" Adam asked.

"Yea, Ali and Ami are the other set of twins in our group." Em explained.

"You met their brother, Sav, the school prez." Cal added.

"Oh, yea he mentioned he had two sisters." Drew said.

"There's the bell Em and I will get Ali and Ami, while you guys get the car so we can go to the Dot. Drew, Adam, your welcome to join us." Clare said as she was pushing Em out the door.

"Did you guys drive here?" Cal asked.

"Nope, no extra cars," Adam said.

"Well, you can ride with us and the girls; it will only be a little cramped." I told them.

"Cool, hold on, hey, Mom… Drew and I are going to hang out with our new friends, ok?... yes, we'll be home for dinner… bye. Ok, let's go," Adam said.

As we walked out, I pointed out the car we were going to. "Meet Morty," I said.

"Sweeeet," Drew and Adam said together.

We pull up to the front and Ali and Ami got in back with Drew and Adam, while Em and Clare got in front with me and Cal. As soon as they get in, Adam and Ami and Drew and Ali immediately hit it off. Clare, Em, Cal, and I exchanged glances; we knew we would soon be going on a quad date.

"We're here," Cal said mostly to the four in back.

"Wait, don't get out yet," Adam said to Ami, as he walked around the hearse and Drew held his hand out for Ali.

"Hey, look they are just like Cal and Eli the first time we brought them here. It's so cute," Em said.

**A/N: ok so i dont think its that great but what do you think? also, what should Cal's nickname be? im not all that good at drama so i need some ideas for eclare, Cal/Em, Drew/Ali, and Adam/Ami. i just want you to know i dont want drama that ends these couples. but help me please! thanks**


	10. Bianca DeSousa

**(A/N: Hi, guys! So, I know I haven't updated in like ever… a little over two years… sorry. However I hope you still read this, I don't like it as much as when I started the idea for this chapter, but I hope you like it anyway. Please enjoy!)**

**Em's POV:**

Oh, my gosh! I can't believe Drew and Adam have been coming to Degrassi for two months! Ali is super into Drew and I am completely sure he is into her as well! Same with Ami and Adam!

"Hey, Curls!" Cal said as he came up behind me, at the end of school, and kissed my cheek. We have been together for almost three months now, like Clare and Eli! I have never been happier!

"Hey, Denim!" I turn around to hug him. He loves that I finally gave him a nickname! _**(A/N: Thank you to **__**Nugiha**__** for the idea! Thanks to others who gave suggestions! Always appreciated!)**_

"Look, Drew is waiting for Ali! Isn't that romantic? You know waitin' on the steps for your love?" I smile at Cal. When I turn back to Drew for a moment, I see this girl with long dark hair that is set in tight curls, with a flirty yet determined look on her face. "Hey, D, have you ever seen that girl before?"

"No, but she looks like she's on a mission!" he observed. And boy was she! She walked right up to Drew and kissed him on the lips!

"Oh, Baby! I finally found you! Oh, I forgive you for leaving me after I cheated on you! Come on, I decided to take you back! I love you!" the girl said hanging all over him, when she finished talking she basically started making out with him! And he let her!

When she stopped he spoke, "Bianca! You're drunk! And you forgive me? What makes you think I woul-" She started to kiss him again and this time not only did he let her, I think, he kissed her back!

Oh, no! Ali! "Drew? How could you do this to me?!" Ali screamed before running down the side walk.

"Ali!" Cal and I along with Ami, Adam, Clare, and Eli, who had followed Ali out, called after her before all of us followed her. As we followed her, Drew had the nerve to call to her!

Eli and Cal got their car, sorry hearse, as we tried to stop Ali before she tired herself out or ran so far she got lost. Ali tripped and Ami caught her causing Ali to bawl into her shoulder. Adam looked unsure of how to help, while Clare and I looked at each other. _"Should we take her to the club house?"_ Clare thought her question. I nodded. The boys caught up with us and we piled into the hearse.

"Come on, Ali, let's go inside," I said pointing to the clubhouse and trying to support her weight as her tears were still falling. Clare climbed the ladder and opened the door as Ami and I helped Ali inside and onto one of the benches, and the boys followed us in. It's a good thing Clare and I convinced Dad to add onto this club house last month, all four boys helped it was really cute!

Anyway, I noticed Adam looking uncomfortable again, and I realized he was torn between helping and not, thinking if he tried to help somehow Ami, who I just learned he was falling in love with, might think he was just like his STEP-brother, emphasis on the STEP! I decided to help him; one word should get him to talk, "Speak!"

Adam nodded sharply, and then blurted, "I'm sorry, I don't know what is going on with Drew!" Ami turned to him quickly.

"What do you mean, you don't know?!" Ami screamed at him, she could feel her sister's pain, yea that happens sometimes, "Drew is YOUR brother is he not?"

"By MARRIAGE!" Adam defended himself, "Drew is my STEP-brother!"

"Emphasis on the STEP," I added getting a look from Adam, whoops, he's going to have some questions later.

Adam turned back to Ami, "Right, trust me Ami, please… I-I thought I knew him, please let me explain."

"Let him," my voice whispered inside Ami's head.

Ami sighed defeated, "Okay. Talk. Fast."

"A few years ago, Drew was dating Bianca, he loved her, but she cheated on him every other week, she even tried to sleep with me! I told her never! But he was blind to her cheating even when I told him and all his friends told him she wanted them but they wouldn't give in, he told us to quit lying that we were just jealous. One day, he came home and found her making out with a random guy much older than her on our couch. His heart broke but he kicked her out and told her to never come back. Ali?" Adam rested his hand on her shoulder, "Honest, I don't know why he would kiss her, especially since he told me he…" Adam quickly placed his hand over his mouth unsure if he should continue.

Ali wiped a tear away before removing Adam's hand from his mouth, "What did he tell you, Adam?"

Adam shook his head, "He should tell you not me."

"Well, I'm not exactly speaking to him right now. So you better tell me STEP-brother!" Adam opened his mouth just to close it again.

I marched over to them, "Oh, for crying out loud! He loves you Ali!"

Adam spun to face me, "Seriously, do you like read minds or something?"

I pushed him away slightly, "Not now! Ali you need to go outside now!"

"Why?"

I sighed, "Because Drew's not listening to me, I keep telling him to come in and talk to you but he won't, he's still debating! Ali you guys need to talk, you trust me don't you, Als?" Ali nodded understanding that I knew something she didn't, and got up and climbed down the ladder.

We could hear Ali get down from the ladder. "Ali!" Drew said sounding shocked and relived at the same time.

"Don't touch me, Drew Torres!" Ali yelled; I could just see her ready to punch him before she continued, "How could you do this to me? I care about you and you start making out with some other girl, who cheated on you?"

"Ali, you don't understand!" Drew whined.

"Then you better explain real fast! Don't make me regret coming to talk to you!" Ali yelled again.

"Ok," Drew said taking a deep breath, "I deserve this. I know I do. Just please listen to all of this before you run off? Please?" We could all hear the normal Ali 'humph' she makes when she is angry, gives in, and sits down. "Thank you," Drew sighed, "A few years ago, I met Bianca, she was a good person, we fell in love, at least I did and I thought she did too. I soon found out that when she said she had 'family stuff' that meant hanging out with her Alcoholic and drug addict, uncle and cousin, and her cousins best guy friend they would get drunk and she would call and I would hear kissing on the phone and I was stupid to believe it was her cousin and her friend, when it was really the guy and Bianca. Adam and my friends tried to tell me she tried to sleep with them but I didn't believe it. She got pregnant and tried to tell me it was mine but we hadn't gone that far so I knew it was a lie. One day I came home to her making out on my couch with a teacher! I told her to get out of my life and she did, till about an hour ago when she kissed me, and for 1/100ths of a second I wanted to kiss her back. But I remembered how she broke my heart and my true lady love, YOU, Ali, I love you. I know we only met a few months ago but I know you are the one for me, and I would die if I lost you. And that's what I tried to tell her before she kissed me again and I did tell her after you ran off. I can't believe she called you a slut! I almost hit her for that! But I didn't because I don't hit girls, ever! But instead I yelled at her and that sobered her up real fast enough to explain how I've moved on and she should go back to her kids and one of their dads! I promise I don't want to be with her, I just want to be with you. Forever, Ali."

I couldn't stand it I peeked. Looking out the window, I see Drew on his knees; I know he meant every word he said, just by the look on his face. And I know Ali so well the look on her face said she believed him but didn't want him to know exactly. Ali took a deep breath, "Ok, but you're on probation, one hint of me thinking you are lying and we are no longer together, got it?"

Drew lit up. "Anything for you, Ali-berry!" Drew grabbed her hands and kissed them.

**(A/N: So, how did I do? Like I said I'm not sure I like how it turned out. I resolved it kinda quickly. I am thinking of maybe brining Bianca back later, just to see what trouble she will cause! Any suggestions? For anything in my story, I may or may not use them but they could give me an idea that's a spin-off of yours. I do promise though if I use it or even get a spin-off idea I will give credit where credit is due! Please review! ****)**


End file.
